


It's Actually Tragic

by bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College era, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Right now Matt is screaming in his head, because his right fist is sweeping through the air towards Foggy’s face, and he can’t stop it, because his freaked-out fight or flight made sure he put all his weight into the hook. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or that one time Matt accidentally punched Foggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Actually Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> just a silly little headcanon I had this morning

It is not Foggy’s fault, of course not - he only meant well, like he always does. No, it is Matt who is to blame - completely and fully. For his messed up head, and his bad temper, and his jumpy fists, and, most of all, for how easy and relaxed he’s become around Foggy. Of course he senses him, always; but unless he focuses on it, which he often does because it’s so soothing, Foggy’s heartbeat and breathing have soaked into his every moment, became part of his own heartbeat and breathing. Foggy is safe and constant. The problem is, even though he lets his guard down around his best friend, it doesn’t mean that his hard-earned reflexes do.

What is happening right now is that he’s been too absorbed into his own thoughts when he’s returned back to their room from the gym, not expecting one of Foggy’s surprise cuddle attacks. He loves Foggy’s surprise cuddle attacks, it’s secretly one of his favourite activities, it is so good to feel warm and safe and cared for. But his body, still high on the work out rush, hasn’t got the memo. Right now Matt is screaming in his head, because his right fist is sweeping through the air towards Foggy’s face, and he can’t stop it, his freaked-out fight or flight made sure he put all his weight into the hook.

The fist meets the cheek with a dull sound, and Foggy falls onto the floor gracelessly. Matt is at his side in a second, panicking.

“Oh my God, Foggy, I’m so sorry, are you okay,” he hears himself say, reaching out to run his hands all over Foggy.

“What the fuck,” Foggy coughs.

Matt knocked the breath out of him.

“I am so sorry, Foggy, I never meant to, so, so sorry!”

“What the fuck,” Foggy repeats, and his voice is shaking. “What the fuck, Matt.”

Matt smells salt, tears are welling up and flowing down Foggy’s face, clear in his voice. He knows these tears, of sudden undeserved pain you weren’t ready for. Feeling hurt, offended and betrayed, both your body and soul. Stick made sure he learned this lesson by heart.

“I am sorry, Foggy,” he says again. “Can you sit up?”

He listens in; nothing is broken, but the left side of Foggy’s face is starting to swell, and his arm and hip are bruising from where he hit the floor. Foggy clutches at him with shaking hands. Matt helps him up, as gently as he is capable of, stirring him to sit on the bed.

“What the fuck, Matty,” Foggy sniffles.

“I’ll get ice,” Matt barely remembers to grope his way to the kitchen.

He opens the freezer and fetches a pack of something frozen, peas or some other vegetables, and all but runs back.

He is irrationally relieved to find Foggy exactly where he left him - still sitting on the bed. He is still crying. Matt kneels before him.

“There,” he presses the pack to Foggy’s cheek.

Foggy hisses, then leans into the cold, taking the pack from Matt.

“Why did you punch me?..” he asks, still obviously shocked by the sudden blow.

“It’s a reflex,” Matt says, cringing at himself; he never wanted Foggy to get to know his violent side, let alone give him a full force hook. “I… still have some, I… know a thing or two about boxing. I was distracted and caught off guard, it just happened.”

“I see,” Foggy sighs. “I guess, serves me right for jumping you.”

“No, Foggy! It is all my fault. Please. I’ve never meant to hurt you. I should have payed attention, I am very sorry.”

It is very important that Foggy understands that Matt would never voluntarily hurt him. Ever.

“It’s okay, Matty,” Foggy says, and the world blooms with these words.

Of course Foggy would forgive him, he’s amazing like this. But it doesn’t mean Matt is going to forgive himself.

“It’s not okay,” he says firmly, squeezing Foggy’s knees. “You should punch me back. That’ll be fair.”

Foggy makes a wet chuckling noise.

“No, I am serious. Please, hit me. It’ll be fair.”

Foggy suddenly moves to take his hand.

“I am not going to punch my best friend. Who is also blind, who do you think I am. Besides, your idea of what is fair is kinda worrying. There,” he flicks Matt on the nose. “Happy?”

He sounds lighter, better already. Not so shaken. Good.

“How can I make it up to you?” Matt presses on.

“Just comfort me, okay?”

Suddenly Foggy bursts into laughter.

“Oh my god, your face. You look so confused. Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, it’s actually tragic that you don’t know how to comfort people. But your face was priceless.”

“No, it’s good.” Please laugh. “How can I comfort you?”

Please laugh.

“Alright, I’ll teach you. Come on, come sit with me,” Foggy is smiling through tears, like the sun shining through rain clouds.

Matt rises and sits down on the bed next to him.

“Now hug me.”

He wraps his arms around Foggy, taking hold of the melting pack as Foggy leans into him.

“I can’t stop crying and I feel pathetic,” Foggy complains.

“This is a normal reaction,” Matt says. Comforting. He is acing it. “You were expecting something good but got a painful blow instead. This is absolutely normal, Foggy.”

“Painful _and_ humiliating,” Foggy says into his shoulder. “I feel like a potato sack”.

For a moment Matt is afraid Foggy might ask him to teach him to fight. It’s not like he is against  Foggy getting stronger, but… nobody should feel the need to learn to fight. Foggy is not a potato sack, he is sun’s warmth and a wonder of the world.  Matt holds him closer and silently swears to protect him from any harm that might come his way and, most of all, from the devil living in Matt’s own soul.

“We should go to the nurse,” he says. “You might have a concussion, I can’t check you myself.”

He sort of can, but concussion is hard to detect; he’s tuned in and listening and he can’t hear anything wrong with Foggy’s brain, but it could be tricky. Better safe than sorry.

“Uh, I hope not. Alright, if you insist. But only after this snot fest is over, I’m not going out of the room like this.”

“Okay. What else can I do for you?”

“Before you offer me my favourite snacks, you are supposed to pet my hair and kiss me on the forehead,” Foggy says.

Matt doubts this is what he is really supposed to do, Foggy is messing with him, and it’s good. Playful Foggy means okay Foggy. He pets his hair and kisses him on the forehead, and buys him donuts on the way back from the nurse. Acing it.

 


End file.
